Like the Rain
by Stellar Eclipse
Summary: The simple explanation immediately kindled memories of their first night together, and the words Leon had said when he hadn't really known the right things to say. CLC.


_For Belle._

_Edited for content. The full version is up on my livejournal and y!Gallery._

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

"You smell like rain," Cloud murmured, nuzzling lightly against the side of Leon's throat.

The brunet almost rolled his eyes at the offhand greeting and Cloud's apparent interest in the fact that yes, he most likely did smell like rain—he _had_ been out in the storm all afternoon, thatching the roof of Merlin's house (anything to keep the old wizard from constantly bustling about, placing all manner of cups and bowls and buckets on every conceivable flat surface, even beneath places that weren't leaking yet; apparently he'd had similar problems in his previous residences, too, and was well-versed in these things).

Instead, he let out a faint sigh at the touch of warm, dry lips to his damp skin, just over the pulse below his jaw, and tilted his head more to the side in silent encouragement, fully content to let everything about the younger man overwhelm his tired senses. Cloud mumbled something he couldn't quite catch, too caught up in the sensation of warm breath and soft lips on his throat, the subtle scents of almond shampoo and aftershave, and the welcoming heat radiating from his lover's body, mere inches from his own. He gripped Cloud's upper arm as if to ground himself, and pressed his nose into the mess of blond spikes, enjoying the peace and solitude that was so rarely afforded them.

"I should go dry off..." he said after a few moments, voice low and a little rough from their close proximity and the almost-gentle bites Cloud had begun inflicting upon his neck. "Maybe get a shower." He reluctantly began to pull away, lest he get Cloud's clothes all wet. Might as well spare him extra laundry.

"Hn." Cloud's eyes narrowed in amusement. "'m I going to melt?" He fisted both hands into Leon's damp shirt, yanking the brunet to his chest and twisting his fingers into the wet cotton, hard enough that water ran in cold rivulets between his fingers and down his bare arms before soaking into his sweater.

So much for the laundry.

Leon did roll his eyes then, but the fine threads of lust stirring deep inside him approved of Cloud's disregard. He closed a hand around the back of Cloud's neck and leaned in to capture his lips. It was soft at first, and gentle, but even soft and gentle there was a raw, underlying strength, and Cloud matched it inch for inch, eventually taking control of the kiss and thrusting deep into the gunblader's momentarily yielding mouth, reveling in the scent of the rain and the restless shift of the lean body beneath his wandering hands.

"Mm...taste good," Leon breathed, savoring the warm, pleasing hints of honey and spice on Cloud's tongue. He snaked his fingers into the blond's hair and backed him up against the entry wall, sliding a cold, leather-clad thigh between Cloud's legs and pressing firmly against him with a husky growl.

"Ngh, tea," Cloud managed in response before Leon's tongue invaded his mouth once again with such intent that it sent sharp and thrilling sensations skittering through his veins. He raked both hands down the brunet's ribs to roughly scratch and pull at the wet fabric tucked into black, belted leather, grinding against Leon's thigh and groaning into the depth of their kiss as the friction set off a fresh set of sparks, centered much lower. Chilly fingertips slipped up beneath his shirt and down the back of his pants just enough to encourage the arch of his spine, the tilt of his hips, and he bit back another sound of helpless arousal, curling his tongue against Leon's and drawing back to whisper heatedly, "Want some?"

Leon _purred_.

Neither was really thinking about tea anymore.

The fingertips tracing exotic patterns against the small of the blond's back smoothly slipped a little further down, and Cloud gasped, jerking forward against the other's unyielding form in an instinctive attempt to distance himself from the sudden, rather unwelcome chill.

"Ah-hah, no, that's not going to work." He batted Leon's cold hand away with a grimace and a mild glare, then pushed away from the wall and tugged the brown-haired man down the hall behind him. "Shower, c'mon. Let's get you warmed up."

Leon chuckled softly and went along with him. He certainly wasn't going to put up a fight; cold, wet leather was less than conducive to a heated romantic encounter, and the idea of a long, hot shower—with Cloud, nonetheless—was entirely appealing.

Their clothes, both wet and dry, were soon discarded in a messy pile in a corner of the bathroom. Leon leaned one shoulder against the wall with his arms folded over his chest in a valiant attempt at nonchalance, mostly to disguise the fact that yes, _now_ he was freezing—not that he'd ever complain. Cloud manipulated the water temperature in the shower, and a few moments later they were standing beneath a steady stream of blessedly soothing water.

"Bit of a tight fit," Leon observed, eyeing the modest dimensions of the shower stall, much more noticeable when there were two of them occupying the space.

"Isn't that usually a good thing?" Cloud smirked wickedly, tugging his lover closer by the nape of his neck. "You're the leader of the Restoration Committee; maybe we'll just have to remodel." He leaned in and kissed Leon firmly on the mouth, then hummed softly and did it again, nipping his lower lip lightly. "Switch me places."

They maneuvered carefully until Leon was bearing the brunt of the pounding water, and the brunet let out a low groan of appreciation, bowing his head into the spray and bracing one forearm on the tile wall at his side. He didn't move again until Cloud poured shampoo into his hair and he was forced to look up to prevent it from getting in his eyes. A faint sigh surfaced when strong, capable fingers began to massage the gel into his scalp, gingerly sorting out the occasional tangle before leaving Leon to rinse it out.

"Better?" Cloud asked, reaching for the bar of soap in its tray and lathering up his hands. He began rubbing them firmly over the other's shoulders, digging his knuckles into places he knew the man carried a lot of tension.

"Getting there," Leon groaned, stretching and shifting his sore muscles beneath Cloud's knowledgeable touch, slick and easy with the help of the soap.

Cloud hummed in reply, placing kisses on bare flesh where the falling water had rinsed it clean, and making each passing touch of his hands a little more sensual as he worked them over the defined musculature, over broad shoulders, strong arms, tight abs, and masculine hips. Leon occasionally released soft moans and even softer sighs, keeping his hands braced on the tile in unspoken subservience, and Cloud smiled a silly little half-smile despite himself, pleased that Leon was actually allowing himself this indulgence.

Once the last of the suds had washed away, Cloud tightened his arms around the brunet's chest and pressed a lingering kiss to his nape. "And now?" he murmured, heated breath against finally heated skin.

The sly inquiry was met with a deep sigh of appreciation and the tiniest curl of lips. After shutting off the spray, Leon turned in Cloud's arms and knotted one hand into still-dry blond spikes. "And now I thank you, hm?"

A slow, inviting smile spread over Cloud's face, and he settled his palms low on the small of Leon's back. "Back to the hallway, or here where it's warm?"

Smiles turned to smirks and they'd barely gotten out of the shower and weren't even dried off before Leon pushed Cloud back against the bathroom counter, eyes glinting with mischief and promise.

* * *

Some time later, after another shower, they ended up sprawled perpendicular on the bed, with Cloud's head resting on the relative comfort of Leon's stomach and Leon tracing idle paths across Cloud's chest, both quiet, relaxed, and wholly sated. It was still raining, though the storm had weakened to a steady drizzle as if it, too, was finally sated, just barely audible through the window Leon had cracked open to release the steam from the bathroom.

Blue-green eyes lazily tracked the movement of Leon's fingertips on his skin, and after a time, the swordsman wrapped his hand around Leon's wrist to halt his progress and turned his hand over. He began to draw his thumb over the lines in his lover's palm, mapping slow paths over the hints of veins beneath the calloused skin there and smoother skin of his inner wrist, then slightly firmer strokes between long, graceful fingers just to feel the structure of bone and tendon of the hands of a man who could be so commanding and dominant, so stoic and brave, and yet, at appropriate times, so careful and even tender. He held his hand up flat against Leon's, palm to palm for a thoughtful moment, then threaded their fingers together and pivoted the older man's forearm, using two free fingers to survey the jut of Leon's ulna at the outer edge of his wrist.

Leon gazed down at him unobtrusively, only moving occasionally to accommodate Cloud's exploration. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he murmured, "'cha doing?"

A small smile began to pull up on one of Cloud's cheeks. "Learning you," he said softly.

The simple explanation immediately kindled memories of their first night together, and the words Leon had said when he hadn't really known the right things to say.

The brunet gently broke his hand free to cup Cloud's jaw, tilting his face up so that Mako-blue irises fell upon softened steel blue. A few solemn seconds passed before Cloud nodded once, faintly, silent affirmation of words ever unspoken. _I'll protect you. I'll be here for you. I need you. I love you._ He drew Leon's palm to his lips, then placed it back on his chest and closed his eyes.

Furrowing his brow just slightly at the sudden swell of emotion, Leon grazed the side of his thumb back and forth in a deliberate, soothing line across the beat of Cloud's heart, until the blond's quiet breathing grew softer, deeper, slower. Only then did he give himself over to the same luxury, allowing the tranquil meter of the falling rain to lull him to sleep.


End file.
